A Confused Heart Knows No Bounds
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: "What's wrong with me? Why haven't I walked away yet? Why do I want to hug you?  Why do I think that you're beautiful?" Silver finds Lyra crying in a stairwell after her breakup with Ethan. SoulSilverShipping OneShot.


They'd been fighting for years. No one knew how it started, but people had their own theories on it. Misty Waterflower thought it was because Lyra had accidentally slushied Silver on their first day. Ash Ketchum (possibly the biggest air headed pin dick in the school) thought it was because Silver couldn't get any. (he could. He got more than Gary Oak, didn't he?)  
>May Haruka claimed it was because they were secretly in love.<br>Coming from a girl that had her head up Ketchum's ass, that was rich.

Silver Rocket didn't hate Lyra Kotone; he just didn't like her or her reject of a boyfriend. Honestly, whose stupid idea was it to put them together? Both had no brains whatsoever. He'd overheard Kochubi asking the science teacher what a _penis_ was, for Arceus's sake! He also couldn't seem to stop himself from following Haruka around like a lost puppy. The match wasn't going to end well.  
>...Not like he cared. It wasn't his problem.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank fuck that crying stopped.<em> Silver Rocket took a relieved drag from his cigarette and looked up at the roof. _As much as I hate them, I can't stand hearing weaklings in pain. What am I saying? I LIVE for it. Especially when it comes to Kotone._ Here, he tried to smirk. _One of these days, her pigtails are going to get stuck in the fan. Why does she insist on wearing them? Ah, fucking hell. AGAIN?_ He ground out his cigarette in irritation and sighed as he stormed off towards the source of the crying. _No one can cry for that long. It's impossible. Fucking little wimps._

"Can you shut the fuck up in there?" he barked into the darkened stairwell. "Humph. Let me guess, Oak refused to suck you off, Ketchum?"  
>"J-just go away!" a familiar voice sobbed from the top. "Fuck off." his eyes widened in surprise as he realized who was crying. <em>Goody-two-shoes just swore at me. Wow, that is an improvement.<br>_"You're even weaker than I thought, Kotone," he mocked, stepping closer to her. "What, did you find out that Ethan was a girl?"  
>"No..."<br>"Then what? Periods?" he questioned.

A light suddenly flicked on. Blinking, Silver saw Lyra's blotchy face glaring at him from the light of her cell phone. He backed away slightly, feeling oddly guilty. _Over what? A stupid girl crying? Probably cutting herself._ He felt even worse for thinking that.  
>"Just shut up and leave, Rocket. You got what you wanted."<br>"Enlighten me?"  
>"He dumped me, okay? He fucking dumped me for May. Now piss off." <em>That son of a bitch.<em>

* * *

><p>"Who said I wanted that?" Silver questioned, standing beside her as she shoved her phone back down her shirt.<br>"It's obvious that you h-hate him. I should've listened..." she began to sob again,"...should've listened to what you said outside of Science last Friday." she didn't understand why Ethan had left him, or why she felt so upset about it.  
>Most importantly though, she didn't know why Silver hadn't laughed and walked off yet. <em>This is a first...<em> His cheeks reddened slightly.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" he hadn't seen her when he'd sworn at the sky about how Ethan was a toe humping inbred bastard.  
>"No... I was walking back from the toilet."<em> Makes sense. <em>"Silver, what's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough?" Silver stared blankly at her. _What's wrong with __**you**__, Kotone? What's wrong with me? Why haven't I walked away yet? Why do I want to hug you?  
>Why do I think that you're beautiful? <em>"I must be... what are you doing?" she gasped, squirming away from his hand like it was contaminated. He rolled his eyes at the obviousness of his action.

"Trying to hug you, you idiot. That's what people do in these situations, right?" she nodded mutely. "You're afraid of me," he stated, watching the little brunette move away from his hand again as he extended it. She exhaled sharply and shook her head. "No?"  
>"No." came her reply. "It's not you-" she cut herself off with a screech as Silver pulled her into his arm. Struggling, Lyra's protests died down as she stared into those shocked silver eyes. Both felt the warmth that spread throughout their bodies. Never had the rivals been so close.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're not scared of me. Then what are you so afraid of?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to kiss her. <em>Damn it, Silver! What's wrong with you? She's the class pet! <em>Snarled the rational voice in his head. _And she dated Kochubi! _He saw her lips move, but heard nothing. "What?"_  
><em>"I'm scared of what you could do to me." she whispered again in a monotone. "Silver..." That's when he gave in to desire and kissed those pink lips.

It took his breath away. Her lips were so soft, nothing like the gooey shit he'd imagined. To her, his lips were chapped but surprisingly gentle. She leaned into him, cupping his face with her hands to deepen the kiss. His hand found its way into her hair and he opened her lips eagerly with his. Their tongues entwined, filling them both with fire.  
><em>Kotone... Oh, shit! <em>He pulled away from her, horrified. She panted, looking confused.  
>"Silver?" she asked, stroking his cheek. He looked away, trying desperately to clear his mind.<p>

_She's the enemy, you dickwad. What the fuck were you thinking? Did you swap brains with Kochubi or what? _"I'm sorry..." now he looked at her."That was a pity kiss, wasn't it?" _Fuck, now look what you've done. Made her cry... Why is this so different to last time? I liked to make her cry. What's changed? _She tried to compose herself but failed._  
><em>"No. Don't ever think that," he said curtly, tilting her chin with his hand. She could see the worry in his eyes and felt it in this kiss that followed.

* * *

><p>This one was slower, but filled with the same passion the previous kiss had contained. He <em>tried<em> to keep it brief, but his body had other ideas. He opened her mouth again as she pushed herself into him, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. His hand slid up the back of her shirt as her mouth found his neck. Snarling, he lifted her against the wall by her ass, attacking her mouth again as Lyra wrapped her legs around his waist. She ripped his shirt off and sighed at the muscles that it covered.  
>"Mm," she sighed, biting into his neck. This time, he bit back into hers.<p>

_We're alone. I could slide her skirt off here and no-one would know but us._ Silver thought as he cupped her breasts. _She wants it too... what the fuck was that? _Pulling away, he saw a light flashing through Lyra's shirt, accompanied by a loud vibration. She smiled sheepishly at him and grabbed her phone out of her bra.  
>"We're continuing this," she mouthed, brown eyes alight. His spirits- not just his dick, but his spirits- rose until the smile fell from her face. "Oh. Hi, Ethan." <em>FUCK!<em>

* * *

><p>She listened intently to whatever he had to say and sighed. "Yes, but you wanted to split." <em>...He wants her back? You have got to be kidding me.<em> "What if I said no?" Silver's head shot up. "No, Ethan. Just listen to me, please. You told me that you didn't love me anymore. What changed your mind so quickly?" _She didn't want to suck his dick anymore. May, I love you right now._  
>"Let me handle this." Silver requested with a smirk. She smiled back at him and complied by handing him her phone. "Hello, <em>Ethan<em>."

_"Rocket?"_ Ethan squawked, indignant. _"Put Lyra back on!"  
><em>"Nah... I don't think she really wants to talk to you. Man, you definitely have a way with the ladies." as Ethan growled, Silver could picture him stamping his feet. _Stupid idiot that it is.  
>"Why are you on the phone? This has nothing to do with you!"<em>  
>"I saw your girl<em> crying<em> in a stairwell about how you didn't love her anymore. She came to me. That makes it my business." Silver's insides flared as he remembered the sight of the sobbing brunette on the stairs. _Her sobs had been so loud..._

"I know I screwed up, okay? Just let me-"  
>"-how does, 'No, shove it up your ass like a dick' sound?" he smiled as he heard Lyra laughing. "Goodbye, purinsesu inkeikyuuban<strong>.<strong> Remember to change your pad."  
>"WAIT!" the last thing Ethan heard as the phone hung up was Silver laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOULSILVERSHIPPING ftw! By the way, for those wondering, Silver called Ethan princess cock sucker. <strong>


End file.
